Frozen in Time
by Poisioncircus
Summary: Jack Frost the newly appointed Guardian is being reunited with someone from his past. How will he handle his newfound feelings for an old friend? Jack Frost and OC Rated M for later chapters.
1. A crystal castle

Jack had just become a new guardian not hours ago, and the party that North had put on for him was beyond fantastic. But the best part was the reveal of his new guardian home. North explained to him that it was tradition for each guardian to receive their own place to work as well as relax. At the party Jack was given a snow globe by North that contained a portal to his new palace. He was allowed to smash the globe and explore by himself what he would call home. North had really outdone himself this time, an entire castle created out of intricately carved ice, carefully hidden within the giant mountains in the south pole. Jack sensed that it finally was a place for North to work on his ice carving masterpiece without the fear of Yeti accidentally smashing it.

That was where Jack was now, he was currently busy in his own globe room staring at the lights that were slowly reappearing all over the world. Jack felt a little uneasy to be in a great palace all alone and so far away from his hometown of Burgess. North had told Jack upon giving him his palace that because children could now see him he would need a place to go where they couldn't. But he also had supplied him with a great amount of globes to transport him to his hometown and ones to transport him back whenever he wanted.

It was nighttime in burgess at the moment and Jack supposed that it couldn't hurt to pop in and see the town, Sandy would have come hours ago and the minifaries of Tooth would have finished their rounds by now. Jack grabbed a snow globe from the pile and threw it against a wall, it shattered and revealed a glowing blue portal, he jumped through and ended up by a very familiar lake.


	2. The Sisters

Jack walked to the middle of his lake and inhaled the sweet smell of the surrounding trees. With one swift move he bounded into the air and rode the wind around to soar over the top of the town. As a more or less permanent resident of the town for over the last 300 years he had a mental roster for everyone who lived there. As he flew over the east side of town he came to an old house that he often frequented since it had been for sale and empty for so long. But was disappointed to find a moving van in the front drive.

He landed silently in a nearby tree and watched as two dark figures unpacked from the back of the truck. "Hey sis?" one of the shapes yelled to the other, "How long again till mom and dad get back from their trip?" Jack didn't hear the other voices answer because he was too occupied staring at the girls that had stepped into the light. They clearly weren't from around here. The most fashion sense anyone ever got around here was when there was a new fad of snow boot color, which wasn't often. But these girls were different, Jack zipped over to the bushes to get a closer look. The one who had called out to the other was of the punk kind, tall and thin wearing dark ripped jeans and a black military style jacket. She had shoulder length blonde fringed hair with black bangs. As well as a couple of piercings. The girl was at the moment struggling with a particularly heavy looking box. "OI! Ivy! You mind giving me a hand here? This is your stuff you know!" As the girl came out from the garage Jack finally got a good look at her, tall and fair and almost the polar opposite appearance wise from her sister. She had long red hair with bangs and dressed in a retro look complete with a red trench coat and black ankle boots. "I'm coming Beatrice, and I didn't ask you to move my stuff from the truck." Ivy walked over and helped move the box to the ground next to a pile of others. Beatrice huffed and crossed her arms, "How many times have I told you not to call me Beatrice? Its Bee! And I don't know about you but I would like to go to bed sometime tonight! The only way to do that is to get this fricken truck unloaded!" Ivy laughed to herself. " If you are that tired go on and go to bed, I can handle it from here." Bee tromped into the house while Ivy continued to unload.

Jack realized he had been gripping his staff the whole time. Something about those two just felt different, and it wasn't just their clothing. He felt as if he knew them, Ivy in particular. He watched for a while becoming more and more frustrated with himself trying to figure out where he had seen her before. Ivy soon had unloaded all of the remaining boxes into the garage. She went back to the truck to pull the hatch closed but found it to be pushed all the way to the top. She climbed on to the ledge of the truck and stood on her tiptoes to just reach the yellow pull tab attached to the handle. And just as she attempted to grab the tab her foot slipped on a bit of ice, frozen to the edge of the truck. She didn't even have time to even scream. But Jack who had been watching the whole thing was quicker. He flew as fast as he could and created a large pile of soft snow under her in just the nick of time. Ivy hit the snow pile and cried out with shock. Ivy was breathing hard, she was sure she was in for an injury the moment her feet were swept out from under her. Relieved that she wasn't hurt she got up and brushed the snow from her coat. Wait, snow? When had that gotten there? She looked over and found the hatch closed and locked. Had she actually closed it as she was falling? She shook her head and decided it was time for bed.

Jack felt weird, he never felt weird. He had just saved this girl from certain injury, which was his job right? Protect the children of the world, the whole guardian thing? Except she wasn't a child, she actually seemed more like Jacks age. And what was that feeling of knowing this girl? He was sure he had never seen her around in town, and clearly from the moving truck she herself had never been here. Jack shook his head, there was only one person who could help with this sort of thing, but before he left he needed to leave a little welcoming present for the sisters and the house.

Up in Ivy's room she had changed into her her pajamas and was in the process of turning off all of her lights. She hit the last switch and walked through the darkened space over to the window. The moon shone through the glass that cast patterns into the walls of her room. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be from the intricate patterns of frost that were etched onto her window.


	3. Fuzzy Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I just like to play with their world and story a bit.**

Jack flew back to his lake at top speed, so many questions bubbling to the top of his mind. Even though he could remember who he had been in the past, there was so much to find out. He reached the lake and found a hidden crevice in one of the rocks, unseen to humans of course. He reached in and pulled out a snow globe of Tooth's palace. These things were quickly becoming his new favorite way to travel. Jack smashed it against a nearby tree and quickly slipped into the portal.

The beautiful golden peaks of the massive towers that made up Tooth's palace gleamed in the light. But the whirls of colors made Tooth's palace seem like it was truly alive. Swarms of Minifaries were everywhere; Jack had never seen it so busy. He caught sight of his fellow guardian and began to glide over, dodging quickly as to avoid the frenzy. "Quick girls! Send another team out to the sector 21!" Tooth flitted around in the main hub of the floating towers consulting lists and the giant wall before her. Jack managed to land only to be assaulted with a face hug from Babytooth. "mummmghh, helluu ter yeuu teoo" Jack mumbled to the tiny fairy. Giggling she let go and landed on his shoulder. Jack didn't mind, she had become somewhat of a sidekick over the course of the last few days. "We're out already?" Tooth gasped at the team that had just brought her another list. " I might just have to go and handle this personally." She said excitedly. "Jack! How long have you been here?" she called over. "Just got here really, I had a couple of questions." He said walking over to Tooth. "I'm sorry, we are in a bit of a rush." Tooth apologized as she consulted the wall; now with a closer inspection was a map with different sections marked off.

Every now and then red lights would appear and then turn green, but it seemed that in some sections the system decided to have fireworks display, because those never stopped flashing. "Yah, there was a new candy that was put out earlier today." Tooth remarked noticing Jacks puzzled expression.

"Seems that it didn't come with a warning label either because this is all its been all afternoon!" she gestured to the different sections. " I actually get to go into the field! We are still a little short handed, bent wings and such, nothing a little time can't fix!" Jack gave a worried glance to the mass buzzing about them. "So what can I do for you Jack? But make it quick because they really do need me." She said while picking up her supplies from the helpers.

Jack ran a hand through his snowy hair "Its just that… my memories, I feel like there is more connecting me to Burgess than I thought. I think I am remembering more from my past but I'm not sure."

Tooth stopped and flitted over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, sometimes memories can come back over time, especially in a case like yours, when you have been without them for so long. It's your minds way of preventing shock." Jack felt a little let down. " I just thought I felt something when I was in town tonight." Tooth went back over to the group of Minifaries that was getting ready to dispatch. "Listen Jack don't worry too much about it. And if something in Burgess really did trigger feelings to come back, try recreating what you did. It might help"

Jack figured she was probably right, and he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet about Ivy. He himself now was not sure it was even her anymore, as Tooth had said it could just have been time. Jack watched as the team lined up to takeoff. "Sorry I don't have much time to talk, but we can talk about this later when I have this situation under control." Tooth called over. Jack waved and nodded his understanding, not really sure what he was going to do.

"Hey! Why don't you take Babytooth with you? She might be able to help." As soon as Tooth said that Babytooth was back on Jacks face for another hug. " Ill take that as a yes from you then." She turned back to the team. "Group 82c out!" the team pushed off and soared to the sky. "Later." Jack called; he walked over to the ledge. "All right, lets see if we can't figure this out." He asked Babytooth with a smile. The minifarie sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes then straightened up and saluted Jack. He chuckled and then jumped off the ledge, catching the wind and starting to head back to his town, with his sidekick in tow.

**Hello, thanks for reading! I really do appreciate the few favorites and positive comments I have been getting back from this. I have a really good story planned so please stick with it! I might be able to get a new chapter up every two weeks or so, but please comment and review! It might help inspire me to crank it out faster! Thanks! **


End file.
